Discovering Me
by Di-nice
Summary: Bella's little brother moves to Forks with his sister. Take a look at how he manages high school, puberty and a crazy sister added to the mix. Warning, this includes a gay male oc.
1. Chapter 1

Looking out the windows I wonder how this situation got so out of hand. Last I checked moving in with dad was my idea. I actually enjoy going to visit dad at 'The Land Of No Sun'. My sister tagging along was never part of the plan. I have no idea how her brain works, hell I once had a theory that she is a bio machine programed to read, eat and poop. I was nine. The girl has like no personality. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. I just...don't like her. We finally arrive at the airport and while we wait to board mom gives Bella time to back down while I'm seated next to Phil. "You got everything packed up kiddo". "Yea I think so." Would the plane get moving already `cause this is getting uncomfortable.

Two hours into the flight I glance at my sister and she is looking more miserable by the minute. That actually makes me happy because 'Eureka! We have animation.' Okay so Bella is not expressive. She puts her book down and looks at me. "What do you need Drew." Guess I've been staring. "So you are really going through with your self imposed exile. I honestly thought you'd have backed down by now. And please, if your gonna be all mopey for the next two years then I'd advise you to go back to Mom and her new permanent boy toy, I actually enjoy spending time with dad." Her face went from...well her usual awkward smile to guilt. She knows that I've been begging mom to let me move to Forks for years now and then when I finally get her on board she tags along. She's the reason we're gonna start school in the middle of the year. Freshmen year and I'm already behind...or ahead, who knows what pace they do things there. "Drew I also love Charlie." I roll my eyes at her. " Calling him dad would have made that argument a lot more convincing sis. He's a great dad you know, you just never cared to give him a chance." She just gave me an apologetic look before going right back to her book. She knows I'm right. I love my mom, I really love her. It's just... I don't think raising kids is for her. Between her barely paying attention to me and Bella trying to mother the both of us...let's just say things did not always work out.

My father on the other hand, well he is everything my mom isn't . Attentive, careful, responsible... I could go on. I just... all I know is that his hugs make me feel safe and protected. The only place I get to feel those emotions is at Forks with dad and with all the anxiety I've been having , Forks is where I need to be. I just can't wait to get home.

My backpack safely secured on my back and mp3 player in my pocket I rush to meet up with dad. Bella is probably somewhere behind me trying to get her legs to keep her upright. Right now I don't care `cause dad is waiting at the luggage area and looking cool is the last thing on my mind. I spot him way before he does me. "Dad!" That's the only warning he gets before I practically tackle him into a hug. "It's great to have you home partner". he said while returning my bear hug. "Hi Ch dad." I let go of dad to give Bella the chance to greet him...and I wish I wasn't there to see that whole encounter. That almost looked painful. "Well Andrew, Bella let's head home before the rain gets heavy. I don't like driving long distance in heavy rain." We each grab a bag and head to the car and all I can think is 'Welcome home Andrew Frederick Swan.' And I just knew coming here was a great decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home of the Spartans**

The cosy two story house could not come to view soon enough, not only was I hungry but the rain was just reminding me of the extra soda's I had on the flight. I am in high school now and asking 'daddy' for a pee break would be detrimental to my campaign of being treated like a mature young adult. "Andrew, are you doing good back there, you've been quiet for a while now." The old man honestly worried too much about us, not that my sister appreciated it. "Nah dad I'm good... hey I've been wondering, are we gonna have to go to school tomorrow. You know, since the week is almost over." The amusement in his eyes told me I wasn't being as subtle as I thought I was. He shook his head no and that was the end of the conversation due to our safe and timely arrival. I basically sprinted to the toilet and let me tell you, my bladder sang a hymn to the angels. A few minutes later all the luggage was in our rooms. I basically spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking and cleaning up my room. Renee thinks I have OCD, I however believe that I just like to have my things organised in a certain way and that dust should not be visible anywhere. Everyone in the family slowly came to agree with me. That's why living with Phil is not an option for me. The guy is nice don't get me wrong, I just think a doghouse is best suited for his needs. Okay so I hate the guy. His old world views about masculinity caused a lot of arguments and tension back in Phoenix.

We spent the last few days of the week getting used to life in Forks. Bella got a car, I call it monster. The thing looks like it belongs somewhere in the middle of Missouri carrying farm animals. I asked dad to get me a bike so I could ride it to school on days when the weather was not bad, I hate the stupid basket he put on it though. I know it'll be useful, but now my bike screams dork. Bella went back to doing all household chores, just like she was doing while we were living with Renee. The old man told me he let her do it so she could be more comfortable here by minimizing the lifestyle changes the move might cause, like she has a life. As long as she stays out of my room I'm good. Dad had to reshuffle his work schedule so he could be home more, he leaves home earlier but that means he gets home earlier to. We got all our school supplies ready and all that was left was for Monday to arrive.

I rode to school with my sister today, she looked like she was about to puke and it was making me even more nervous. "Jeez Bella can you at least pretend like we are going to a school, and not on our way to get a flipping root canal! Your making me nervous as hell, something I do not need help with right now. And if you puke on me I will burn all your books." She gave me a look that I think was meant to be reassuring, "I just don't like the thought of people staring, which I know they will." I rolled my eyes at her. "Yea, for like a few days then it will be over... that is if you don't do something stupid." We arrived earlier than expected and we were given our schedule and some slip for the teachers to sign by the receptionist. I noticed that Bella and I have the same lunch period, not sure if I'm into that. I walked to class as soon as we were done, avoiding the kid with the camera heading our way. A pair of seekers, slim jeans, and a V-neck sweater with collar shirt is so not a school article outfit. At least not with the age my sneakers are rocking, but they are comfy. My 5'1 height meant I could make a swift exit, I can't wait for my growth spurt. Being know as 'squirt' was not an option for me.

The first few classes were okay. I met a lot of people who I honestly do not care for. All they wanted was gossip material and cred for being buddies with the new guy. It always started with, "Hey are you the new guy?" and ended with "you should sit with us at lunch." Yea, no. It was the class before lunch when I met someone I find interesting . It was his introduction that made me take notice. "Hi, my name is Jason." A short gangly boy to my right said to me. His posture showed nerves but it was his eyes that made me pause. His green eyes had so much hope and I just felt protective. It is the first time anyone invoked such an emotion from me. "Andrew, but you can call me Drew." I said to him. His answering smile was just radiant. It looked like he did not speak to people much 'cause he looked a bit stressed right after, as if he was trying hard to find something to say. I chuckled a bit, " hey don't look so worried, we can talk properly during lunch, plus the teacher just walked in." He looked a bit shocked when I mentioned lunch and it confused me a bit. I gave him a small smile in return and started concentrating on the lesson because English was a subject I've always had to work hard at.

We all gathered our books immediately when the bell rang and while packing I noticed Jason was about to leave. He looks to me and softly asks, "Hey are you still sitting with me during lunch?". "Yep... If it's not a problem that is." I respond. He shakes his head no and we both head over to the cafeteria. On the way there I ask him basic questions about the school and it's extra curricular activities. I was disappointed to find that the school did not have a large theatre scene since I loved to performing my dance routines. We sat three tables away from my sister and that's when I saw a bunch of white people sitting across from our table. Not white in race but like white in colour. I swear that they have the pigmentation of dead people. "Hey Jason, who are the guys sitting across from us?". He takes a quick look behind me, "Oh the Cullens, they moved here recently. Normally stick to themselves, they are the kids of some doctor at Forks hospital. They kinda scare me." His last sentence made me a bit angry. I could tell from our small conversations that Jason wasn't really popular here. "Did they do something to you?", "No, I just don't like being near them." I let the subject drop since I could tell it made him uncomfortable. We spent the rest of our time chatting about random stuff and in the end I asked for his house number. The rest of the day was uneventful and afterschool I waited for my sister at her car counting down the moments till I get home.


	3. Pigs Fly

**Pigs Fly**

The drive back home was…unsettling. My sister looked upset. Her being upset is not strange. No, what's strange is that she is tearing up right in front of me and I have no idea what to do. "Uhm sis, are you okay?" she seemed to pull herself together after she heard me speak. "Yea I'm okay, sorry. So how did your day go?" I still had no idea how to handle this situation, maybe the people here treated her like they did back home. "It was okay, I thought you made friends today. That's cool right? I mean you never had any in Phoenix." She gave me a small smile "Yes I did." And that was it, she did not elaborate. This is why we never had a good relationship. It's hard to build one with someone who barely speaks to you. I plugged in my headphones and listened to music the rest of the ride home.

Turns out Forks high was a bit behind in their curriculum so it took less than an hour for me to finish my homework. Being stuck in the house with Bella the housewife was so not on my to-do list so I decided to go to the woods in our backyard. There is this clearing a few feet away from the house where the old man taught me to play baseball in. I just love it there, the trees form a natural canopy about three feet above. I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing basic dance moves. The ground is to slippery and uneven to do anything jaw dropping. I returned to the house an hour before dad arrived and just watched music videos on TV. I heard dad's car pull up and waited for him to get inside. "Hey partner." He said to me on his way up the stairs "Hi chief." I said with a smile. I knew he would be back down soon, so I turned the TV to his favourite sports channel. Dad joined me on the couch a few minutes later. "Where's your sister?" "In the kitchen, said dinner will be ready in five." It wasn't long before Bella called us for dinner.

The three of us were seated on the dinner table eating and the silence was killing me, so I decided to ask dad about the weird kids from lunch. "Hey dad, what's up with the Cullen kids?" my sister also looked a bit interested about them, that's new I guess. "I hope you have not insulted those kids. They have enough people who don't like their family." My sister gave me an accusing look "I don't think there is anything wrong with them. I just find them to be a bit weird. I never saw them around when I came here last year." He just shook his head at me. "Did you two make any friends?" "Yes." My sister and I answered at the same time. "Anyone I would know?" he asked looking towards my sister, I was also a bit interested in who she made friends with. This was sort of mind blowing. "Uhm … I hung out with Jessica and some guy named Mike most of my classes." "Mike is a great kid, his family owns a small camping shop in town. What about you Drew?" I shrugged "I met some kid named Jason. He seemed a bit lonely. He has no other friends." Dad looked a bit confused so I decided to describe him a bit "He is short, a bit gangly and has the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen." Recognition passed his face before he gave me a look of suspicion, wonder what that's about. "Yes I know him too, he is the youngest of the Mallory family. His family is… never mind, I'm just glad you two made friends." "Drew you wash the dishes your sister cooked." I had almost made it of the table. I hate washing pots, my sister should do it it's not like she minds. Okay maybe I should stop taking advantage of how much work my sister does around here. I took a shower after doing the dishes and went straight to bed afterwards.

The weather was awful the rest of the week so I had to catch a ride with my sister. I was also curious about what my dad wanted to say about Jason's family. I noticed that nobody spoke to him at school, his sister included. Bitch. It was the following week that I got to understand exactly how Jay's life was like before I got here. I was running late for science, which is my last class of the day, when I heard sniffling coming from somewhere in the hallway, I just about shat myself cause there was no one there besides me. "Hello?" I'm not certain if I even want an answer at this point. "Andrew. I'm in here." I stared walking towards the lockers close to Jason's cause that's where I heard the voice come from, it sort of sounded like Jay's voice. His locker rattled a bit and that's when I knew it was him in there. I thought these things only happened in movies. "Uh Jay, can you give me your combination so I can get you out." He took a shuddered breath before giving it to me. Jay practically jumped into my arms and sobbed his heart out immediately when the lock clicked open. I pulled us to the bathroom closest to labs since no one really uses them. Once the door was locked I faced him and asked what the hell happened. He stared at his shoes for a while but living with Bella, well you become efficient with dragging answers out of people. He then walked to the wall in front of me and slid to the floor. The defeat in that action alone made my eyes moisture up. Nobody should feel this way, especially at 14. I went over to join him and slowly slid my hand into his and gave it a squeeze. His breathing became smoother by the second but silence is the one thing I could never handle so I decided to speak a bit, maybe it will get him to open up. "You know I have two role models. Everyone assumes I only have one, my dad, but I actually have two." He turned and gave me a curious look, before his eyes dropped to the floor again as if he caught himself doing something he shouldn't. He has been doing that a lot, which is sad since his eyes are just brilliant. He tried to pull his hand out of mine but I just held on bit tighter. "Not that their wrong in their assumption of dad being my role model, it's just, he is not my only one." He leaned his head into my shoulder a bit and I just gave him a small smile. "I just don't share who the other is because it would make every male I know a bit… wary of me. I just found the story funny, just…don't judge okay." I took a deep breath. "I'm a huge fan of Lorena Bobbitt." He lifted his head a bit and waited for me to elaborate. "Dude are you telling me you don't know who Lorena Bobbitt is?'' Jay shook his head no. "Wow, well she's the woman who cut his husband's penis of while he was asleep." "What!" his whole body was turned towards me at this point and I just burst into laughter. "Yea, guy was a dick so she decided that she should not have to put up with two penises, or is it peni? Anyway, she did not want to deal with two of them in the same house. Chopped it off and went on a walk with it." Now Jason was looking at me as if I've lost my mind before he too burst into laughter. We spent the last 30 minutes laughing at possible scenarios of how the husband reacted when he woke up and found it gone. I never let go of his hand in that time either.

There was about 5 minutes left before the bell rang when Jay told me what happened earlier. "It was Lauren and her friends that did it. Not the ones your sister hangs out with, but her other friends. It's always them." He whispered so softly that I almost missed his confession. This time he held my hand a bit tighter before he continued. "Lauren was there this time and she did not even tell them to stop. She knows I hate small spaces, they remind me of..." he shook his head a bit. "I just, it stopped since you stared hanging out with me. I thought it was over and now…" the bell rang then and it was the first time I wished lessons were a bit longer. We both stood up and headed for the door. "Hey I'll find a way to make it stop." He gave me a dubious look and I let go of his hand to unlock the door. We were almost at the parking lot when I saw van with a loud screech heading for my sister. In that moment I saw what looked to be one of those dead kids run, no fly towards my sister. The retard was standing there looking at the van like it was about to hug her instead of crush her into a pancake. Next thing I know the Cullen guy is helping my sister up. Looking around the lot I realise it's just me who noticed the utter impossibly of what happened.


	4. Family

**Family**

Bella almost died today. I don't think it registered until I walked into the emergency room. I knew dad and I would have to make a visit here sooner or later, my sister is the clumsiest person I know. I guess her face has begun to attract cars now instead of gravity, crappy improvement if you ask me. Dad and I were given direction to the room Bella was in. It wasn't long before I was in a room with Tyler, my sister and Edwin. Dr Cullen and my father left the room to discuss Bella's condition in detail and Tyler just could not stop apologising about the accident, he kept going on and on and on. Meanwhile my sister wants to treat this whole situation like it isn't a big deal, as always. She kept giving the Cullen kid weird glances, like she can't wait to be alone with him. My sister almost died today and she has not acknowledged my presence… not even once. And suddenly it feels like I'm back at Phoenix. I stop that line of thinking when Edwin or whatever his name is, turns to look at me like he is waiting for me to finish speaking, weirdo. Only then did Bella look at me, and all she has for me is a small reassuring smile. I just turned and left. Dad and Dr Cullen were just finishing up when I got to them. "Oh Andrew, meet doctor Cullen." his hands pointed to the doctor "Carlisle this is my son Andrew." This time he they both faced me. "Yea, dad may I have your car keys, I think I'll wait for you there." I know I was being rude but I just wanted to be alone with my music. Dad gave me a disproving look but handed the keys over.

On my way to the parking lot people kept asking me if my sister was okay, I'm not sure what answer I gave them but it seemed sufficient enough since they left me alone soon after I spoke to them. I went into the cruiser and turned the cars stereo on. Some old sixties rock music came on and it just brought a smile to my face. It's one of those things that my dad only shares me…well with Billy too since they share their love for rock music. Turns out Billy and the old man used to be rockers, they even had motorcycles. They sold them when a friend of theirs died while speeding through the freeway, guy hit a tree and died on impact. The next song started playing and I almost lost it right there. This is the song my dad sang to me when I was upset, he's the only person to ever comfort me when I'm upset, he even sings this song to me when I'm angry. Hey Jude by the Beatles is a great song. I'm thinking of using the song in my next routine so dad won't feel so uncomfortable attending a contemporary dance show. I saw dad and Bella approaching so I turned the stereo off. Bella complained about having to calm Renee down since dad told her about the accident. I put my headphones on to tune her out till we get home.

Bella was in her room talking to Renee when the old man called me to the living room. "Am I in trouble?" I asked since I knew I would not be getting away with the way I spoke or rather ignored doctor Cullen earlier. "We both know you are Andrew. I'd like to know why you were behaving in that manner. You're usually this way when you have to go back to your mother after the holidays and since that is not the case I want to know what's wrong." I took a few deep breaths before looking into dads eyes. All I found in them was worry and a bit of disappointment, the disappointment made me feel a bit queasy. "Bella ignored me in the hospital today. I know she's not the most social person in the world but I just thought she'd try a bit harder today since she almost…" I looked into my lap and started playing with my fingers. "I just thought a near death experience would make her realise that we are right here, that she'd like to know me better you know? I guess she doesn't care about me that much." "She does care Andrew, maybe I should talk to her about it, make her spend more time with you." "Dad we spend enough time together, she'd just rather read her boring books than actually talk to me. Don't make a big deal of it, I'll sort it out myself." He gave me a small pat in the back "Okay, you're still in trouble though. You should never take your emotions out on other people therefore you get the honour of cleaning the attic." "Dad that will take me weeks, plus you have no organising system in there. Hell this entire place was a disaster before I nagged you into improving it, I still have nightmares about those hideous yellow cupboards in the kitchen." He laughed at that. "Alright I'll help you a bit. We can turn it into a project." I gave him a dubious look before an idea popped into my head. "May I sell all the things we don't use anymore, like my crib and stuff? We both know you are a hoarder dad." He gave me a bit of a pained look and I knew he just needed a bit more convincing. "You know dad if we make enough money we can use it to buy me a car next year. This way it won't have to come out of your salary or my college fund." He gave a bit of a huff. "Fine, this is starting to feel like I'm the one being punished." "It was never meant to be punishment chief, I've been begging to get my hands in that room for ages, and you just never allowed it." He rolled his eyes at me "Well the home projects we did together seemed to cheer you up a lot and it seems like you need it." I moved closer to in order to give him a hug "Love you dad." He kissed the top of my head "Love you too kiddo." That's when I realised that this is what family should feel like. Dad finds my method of cleaning overzealous and he finds any type of home making boring, yet he is going to do it because I need it. He is showing me that I might not be important in Bella or Renee's life, but I am in his. It's always been me and the chief, and he is all the family I need.


	5. Birthday

I've been awake for almost ten minutes now. The dreams are back, you know, the ones I had before I came to live with dad. I'd hoped they wouldn't return. I know that its normal for a fourteen, I glance at the clock beside my bed, well fifteen year old boys to have such dreams. Puberty isn't a foreign concept to me. I decided to open the covers to look below my waist and yep, I've got an erection. Jeez can't I be like a normal teenager and pop a boner over every set of boobs that look 'juicy'. The female body is beautiful. Its got boobs and curves and stuff. I look down again and my little problem is gone now. I guess this cements the fact that I'm…that my sexual preference is to people of my own gender, there I said it. Thought it. What will dad think? I mean Forks is a small town. People from small towns aren't known for their acceptance of people that are different. I need him to accept this. To accept me. I'm gonna tell him today. I mean its my birthday. Who gets mad at their kid on their birthday. Plus dad has gotten all sentimental since we started cleaning up the attic. This should work. Lord I hope this works.

"Happy Birthday Andrew!" dad and Bella shout at me as I got into the kitchen. "Thanks guys." Bella places a plate on the kitchen table "I made you breakfast, its to make up for not being able to attend your birthday diner. I wish I could cancel but Jessica did ask for me to go to Seattle with her and Lauren has already canceled." I roll my eyes at her "its okay, go look for dresses sis, dad I and will have a blast without you…trust me." she looks a bit uncertain before she replies "okay." she heads back upstairs to prepare for school while I enjoy breakfast. "So captain, first year we get to celebrate your birthday together. Hope dinner with your old man is not to boring for you." I turn in my seat to look at him "Dad you know I would've told you if I hated the idea, sorta glad it'll be just the two of us. I don't need extra's." This is when he gives me a guilty look 'what did he do, hope mom and Phil aren't on their way here. That would be a great way to ruin my entire month.' "Well I invited Bill and Jacob." "What?! Why?! Dad you know Jacob and I don't exactly see eye to eye." Dad rolls his eyes at me "Andrew you don't see eye to eye with a lot of people. If it were up to you nobody would come visit me and I'd have to separate time with my friends and time with you, which isn't always possible. Frankly, I'm surprised your friends with that Jason kid… Thought all a person needs in life is 'family and acquaintances.'" I did say that and I'm not wrong. Jason is different. He's like a…cousin, always wanted one. I didn't luck out in the sibling department and having a cool aunt or uncle to give me more gifts would've been awesome. Plus if your cousin sucks you only have to tolerate them during holidays. "Come on Drew, maybe you should give Jacob another chance. You haven't seen him in a while. You might like him now." I make a show of taking a big breath before I reply. "Fine… but he's to be on his best behavior. I don't wanna spend hours answering questions about my sister on my birthday." he walks over to my side of the table and gives me a side hug "Thanks squirt." Erg, I hate that name "Dad what did I say about calling me that. Its either captain, Drew and Fred when it comes to nicknames…anyway gotta go or ill be late for school." I place my plate in the sink and head for my bike. Now how am I gonna bring up the dream issue?

Jay and I are siting at our usual table opposite the Cullen kids when he brings up the diner. "So are you and the chief still going to eat at The Lodge for your birthday tonight?" I take a sip of my juice before replying. "Yea, and he invited his friends kid." He takes a quick glance at my face before looking down at the table again, really have to talk to him about that. "You don't seem to happy about that." "Yea Jacob and I aren't exactly buddies. He is dumb as rocks and has a major crush on my sister." Jason shakes his head "Andrew that's not nice. We cant all get A's in math." I lean back and take a look around the cafeteria. Everyone is hyped up about the dance. "Well I'm not saying he should be school smart. All I'm saying is he should know when he starts annoying people. Wish you could join us. I wouldn't mind ignoring him the entire night like he does when my sister is around." He gives me a small smile "I'm sorry but dad said no." he then pulls something out of his bag and slides it over to me "I got you something, hope you like it. You can return it if you don't. Like it I mean." I open the box and gasp. "It was owned by my maternal grandfather. I know how much your into antiques and you told me you wanted one of these. My mother was gonna find a buyer for it cause it wasn't being used anywhere… I didn't really have money for a gift. Hope you like it." I cant believe he got this for me. A wooden hourglass… I know most people wont get it but this one is…wow. It looks hand made. The detail on this thing is amazing! I told Jason I wanted one for my room a couple of weeks back. "wow Jay this is… I'm not sure if I can take it." I whisper. He looked a bit disappointed "You don't like it?" "No, no I…I love it. Its just that this looks expensive. Like its a family heirloom or something." he looks relived "Oh no…my great grandfather used to make watches and stuff. We have a few great watches at home but all the hourglasses were sold. None of us are into them. This is the last one. I'd prefer for it to go to someone I care about, plus you really love them. And if it makes you feel better I wont get you a Christmas gift." I think about it for a while "Okay I'll keep it. Thanks Jay this is like really great, still think its a lot but thanks." the bell rang and it was time for class. I really lucked out when I met Jay. To bad none of the people here know how great he is even though he's a little quirky.

Dad and I were sitting apposite each other at The Lodge waiting for Bill and Jacob to arrive. "So dad, I'm fifteen years old. That means you've been single for fifteen years." dad put down the menu and raised his right eyebrow. "Son where are you going with this?" I hope this works. This really needs to work. Its like the only idea I have. I mean I have to get dads opinion on homosexuality somehow. "Well I was wondering if your gonna start dating again, get Bella and I a new mom...or dad." that's when Billy and Jacob rolled up. "Hello, sorry were late." Billy said as he moved from his chair to sit at my dads side of the the table and Jacob sat beside me. The waitress was quick to take their drink orders while we all decide on what to eat. "Happy birthday Andrew,fifteen huh." "Thanks Billy. Yea I'm fifteen now. Gonna start driving soon." I reply. "Yea happy birthday dude. Is Bella gonna be joining us?" I gave dad an exasperated look, typical Jacob. I'm so not answering that. "No, she went out with friends." Charlie replied. "So what were the two of you talking about before we got here." Dad gave a little chuckle "Oh..my son was just telling me how he needs me to get him a new mother." Billy gave a full belly laugh at that. "Finally! I've been telling you that for ages. Maybe now you'll listen old friend." He clapped dad on the shoulder. "I'll start dating when you do Bill." Jacob tensed up a bit next to me. "Nah I don't think he should dad. Jacob will drive the woman out, Dennis the Menace style." okay maybe that was a tiny bit insensitive of me. "Don't worry Jake…I'm not gonna bring a new woman in your life anytime soon." Billy gave his son a reassuring smile. "So dad are you also not gonna bring any new women in my life?" Jacob seemed a lot more relaxed. "No, and whats with the questions today. Do you and Billy have these discussions when I'm not there?" Jacob gave a snort and we all turned to look at him. "What, we all know Andrew is not a people person, barley talks to anyone. Doubt he knows anyone from the res." I gave a dramatic hand wave "Hey… I know people from the res." Jacob turned his whole body to face me. "Okay tell me who, and it has to be someone you actually like." Now he went and made it hard. " Embry!" I shout in triumph, he looked a bit shocked at that. "Wait you know Embry? How do you two know each other?" at this point Billy and my father were having their own discussion and the food had arrived. "Well his mom once found me in the street on her way back to from work. I'd runaway again so I wouldn't have to leave Forks. She convinced my mom to let me stay for one more week. Spent most of that week at his house cause dad had to go back to work. Twas fun." he looked a bit perplexed "Where were Quill and I?" Jacob asked. "I think you had to attend some elder children bonfire camp thing…I don't know?" the rest of the dinner was spent with idle chit-chat.

I was lying in bed thinking of how my birthday went. I still haven't managed to tell dad about my dreams but at least now I know what to get him for his birthday, 'a date'. I also need to increase my social circle a bit, Jacob made me realize this, don't want to be friendless like Bella was in Phoenix. And I now have to find a birthday gift that's as great as the one Jay gave me. I turn to look at the neon green sand glowing in the hourglass on my bedside table. The last grains filtered through the bottom and I knew that starting tomorrow, March 9th , things will be different. I just never could have guessed how different.


	6. Rage

**A/N: Firstly I** **'d like to thank all the people who are giving Andrew some love, especially those that are following this story. Secondly if any of you have any questions about this story I will try to answer to the best of my ability. I don't want to give to much away. Lastly I hope you enjoy this next chapter…we get to learn a bit more about Andrew's personality.**

* * *

Jay and I are in the bathroom again. We are both sitting on the floor and I can feel his body shaking as he tries to fight down the tears that are slowly building in his eyes. The sight of his glassy eyes fills me with so much rage that I turn my face away from him and face forward. I don't need to scare him anymore than he was when I found him. It only took three minutes for them to corner Jay and shove him against the lockers. Should have went with him to fetch my lunchbox in my locker. Its not long before he loses the fight the sound of his sobbing fills the room. I take my right hand over his shoulder and pull him towards me. I wait until he is all cried out because I know he needs this. I have a feeling that he's been hiding this from me for a while now. Jason has gotten jumpier, that should have been my first clue. Plus his impersonation of a baby duckling is perfect now, we've been going to the bathroom together, like girls do after they discover lip gloss. Jay has been silent for a while now. I've been moving my hand up and down his arm…he seems to enjoy it. I'm just using the repetitive to calm myself down.

"Was it the same guys, the ones who put you in the locker last time?" he takes a deep breath before he answers "yes". He moves his face a little closer to my neck and I give his arm an encouraging squeeze before resuming my previous motion. "How long has this been going on Jay?" I look down my shoulder, where his head is rested and notice that his hair roots are auburn. I never noticed this before. My Jay is a redhead. "Since second week of high school. I… I know you've noticed that I often miss social cues. And I also have trouble making eye contact. So the other kids noticed. This is a small school so by the end of the month everybody knew. That's when it started..at first it was just words." I took a deep breath before squeezing his arm again, urging him to finish telling me. "It got better after you arrived. Their afraid of your dad." Well they are about to be afraid of me. I kept all my moms sleazy boyfriends at bay in Arizona, I bet I can manage a few teenagers. "Jay, why have you been hiding this from me?" this bothered me, Jay hiding things from me. "I thought you wouldn't hang out with me if you knew how weird I am." That statement made me chuckle. " Have you met my sister? The girl was born as sixty year old widow." He shook his head against me, I moved my hand from his arm to his head to stop him since it was a bit uncomfortable for me with how rigorously he was doing it. "I know, I know…. I should be nicer to her." I was now lightly scratching his hair. Lunch period was about to be over but I had to ask one more question. "So its only been those three guys? No one else has been bothering you?" He was about to nod his head but I tightened my grip on his hair to halt him. "Yes" I loosened my grip then smoothed down his hair. "I'll find a way to make them stop." The bell rang indicating the end of lunch period and we left the bathroom to go to class.

Bella was driving us home. If you didn't know that is a weather report. We are practically at the bottom of a waterfall. Bella's Edward drove us to school but I guess he had to leave early or something. When he came to fetch her this morning he looked so cocky that I had to wipe that smug smile of his face. Who does that in front of someones baby brother. So when he told us he was here to give us a ride I gave him the biggest smile I could master and thanked him profusely. I then headed straight for the front seat. Edward then came too my window to ask if I don't think it would be more 'suitable' if my sister sat in front. I told him it was but I just don't care and he should do what he came here to do and drive. He thought he would garner some support from my sister but she just shook her head and went into the car. I then changed his stereo to a pop radio station and turned it up so that no conversation could take place. It was the best car ride I've had since the guy mom dated, Jeremy I think, unemployed man child that smooched of off my mother pay check. The look in his face when I threw up all over his back seat. Of course the bit that landed at the back of his head was a total accident too. Needles to say both drivers held a slight dislike of me but in order to have any success in their relationships with my mother, or in this case my sister, they have to play nice whereas I don't. So Bella was driving us back home so unfortunately I could not get my plan started without drawing some attention, she always rats me out if my revenge plans go extreme and this time I'm pulling out all the guns. Its Wednesday today and I only have two days to get this done. This should be sorted before the end of the week, I will not hold a sobbing Jason in the bathroom because of some delinquents. Plus I'd like to hold my junk in privacy next time I go pee.

"Hey I know that face, what are you up to Drew?" I guess she's done daydreaming about her pallid boyfriend. "Nothing" I said but she didn't buy it. "Drew I don't know what your up to but please don't do anything drastic. You know you can always come to me if something is bothering you. I guess I've been wallowing in my own drama for a bit. You always wind up in trouble when you have that face and I don't like it when you do. I care about you know?" okay what voodoo has Edward been performing on my sister cause this is a bit out of character for her. She normally uses gestures, not words, to express her love for me. Like making me lunch everyday. "Yea Bella I'm okay, don't worry so much. You don't have to protect me from moms craziness anymore. Or hot stoves." I was looking at my hand when I said this, you could barely see where it happened anymore and that was the end of my conversation with my sister.

When I got home I called the one person I knew would do this with me without asking to many questions. The phone rang a few times before I got an answer. "Hello, Call residence." Well this I better than getting no reply. "Hi aunt Kathy, it me Andrew. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing Embry over to my house. I've got an English paper due and could use some help. Bella is a little busy but I know that normally Embry doesn't mind. Unless he has a lot of school work to do." Katherine Call always had a sweet spot for me I doubt she would mind. Plus she likes giving Em a break from the kids at the res, most of them aren't friendly to him. " Hold on, let me just ask him if he would like to come over. I'm assuming your father will bring him home?" yea dad is a key part of this plan. "Yes aunt Kay, dad will bring him home." I hope she agrees. "Okay give us fifteen minutes, Quill and Jake are not here so he should be free. Plus I doubt siting in front of the TV watching cartoons classifies as busy."

It wasn't long before Embry was siting on my bed looking at me as if I'm insane after hearing me out. "Look Em I know this is…risky but I need to do this. Plus if I get caught I'll leave you out of it." he looked uncertain before he agreed. "I cant believe I'm helping you do this. If my mom finds out we are both getting punished you know that right?" I gave him a slight nod. "I'm only doing this cause your my brother and that means we stick together…even if that means helping you bury a body or in this case steal from the cops." I rolled my eyes at him "lets just go, our bikes don't have headlights and its not pouring anymore." We were at the station and back in forty minutes. I snuck into my sisters room to get the pepper spray that dad gave her. All that done I'm set to go. Dad was happy to see Embry having dinner with us, not that he was surprised. I rode all the way to the precinct to ask him if he could come. Now that's what shocked him. Dad and I both drove Em home and I promised I'd be over this weekend.

The following day I used my bike to get to school. This is when I mapped out their movements, there can be no room for error tomorrow. Jay started being fidgety when he noticed how closely I watched Lucas and Kaiden. Both boys were seniors. Jasper, one of Edwards brother, gave me a calculating look when he thought I wasn't looking. He probably wondered why it was so silent at our lunch table since I normally catch him eavesdropping on our conversation. I wonder why he doesn't just join us at our table. Then Friday came along and my nerves started getting to me but I knew I had to do this. For Jay. I got to Lucas first just after lunch period. I told Jay I left a book in the locker just before he got into class. Had to make sure he made it safely to class. He was headed to the opposite building and I made sure he did not see me before I unloaded the pepper spray on his eyes, I made sure to get some on his mouth too, it couldn't hurt anyway. It can have no effect or cause no pain, I'm hoping for the latter. I got Kaiden after school. The instigator..well he won't be doing that anymore. I pulled out the taser that I stole and aimed it right to his chest. He dropped like a sack of potatoes and that brought great satisfaction to me. A few seconds later I added a second one shot to his chest and he was twitching all over and I felt absolutely no remorse. Jasper then materialized from the woods and ran over to me. His brother, the big one was right behind him. "Andrew please stop now he's had enough. You've taught him his lesson." his brother nodded "Yea dude he wont bug people anymore." when I still didn't stop they looked towards Kaiden before sharing a worried look. The big one moved towards me with a bit of urgency in his step, that's when I stopped. "When he wakes up, remind him to never mess with mine." As I was walking away I heard him mumble something which sounded like "if he does". It was only when I got home after returning those two guns that I panicked a bit. Maybe this time I should've listened to my sister cause this time I might be in deep shit.


	7. Punishment

I jabbed the offending snickers wrapper with the garbage stick. Honestly this weekend went from being great to being a big pile of…well garbage. My sister just could not keep her trap shut. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. Ever since she started dating this Cullen dude she went from being annoyingly passive to… Its as if she is trying to compensate for something by doing everything he says. There are certain rules that exist between siblings, rules that are universally followed. Firstly, no-one is allowed to bully, hurt or cause any harm to your sibling but you, this includes parents. Secondly, bro's before hoe's applies to siblings too. Lastly, unless whatever your doing is about to land you in a hospital, rehab or a morgue you better not tattle! The accompanying crunch of another wrapper being jabbed with a stick sounded a few paces away from me. "Aw come on Em, its my sister who told on us. You know I wouldn't have mentioned your involvement in all this. You cant still be angry, I mean the Lord promotes forgiveness. " He looked at me and rolled his eyes "Its only been two hours and you know that's not why I'm pissed, not as if I'm angry at anyone really. Plus, since when are you a major Christian?" We were almost done with our punishment for the day, three more Saturdays of this. I had just picked the last of the trash people threw on the beech, so we moved to put the plastic filled with trash and the garbage stick to their designated places. "I'm not a major Christian, I've just been contemplating religion and stuff a lot lately. " Embry seemed a bit perplexed by my new found interest. " Why though, you're normally into things like women empowerment and justice systems, not energy and aura shit." Well, 'coming out ' to Embry should be a lot easier than doing so to my dad. " Well since I discovered that I'm gay. " I responded. He looked at me for a moment as if to see if I'm being serious then burst into laughter. "Whatchu laughing at you tool? " It was only after he settled down a bit that he responded. "Your the tool, how slow are you? I mean I've known you were gay for a while now. Three years ago to be specific,had to with the way you kept looking at Paul's ass. " I think my skin went as red as Bella's, which is an accomplishment cause there are few things that really embarrass me. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you have any idea how confusing this passed year has been? " his response was even more embarrassing than the first "I didn't think you needed me to tell you you like dicks! " I couldn't help but start laughing too.

I was at Embry's house waiting for Bella to come pick me up, she was running late. "Hey Em, how do you feel about your mum dating? " his fluid chopping lost its rhythm before continuing. "Andrew, I love you man, nut please don't get my mom involved in your plans. Lets at least serve our punishment first before you get us sentenced to a new one." well that must mean he doesn't mind since I heard no protests. "Look its nothing major, just thinking about finding a partner for my dad. Our house looks like a museum of his marriage to Renee. Aunt Kathy would be perfect for him, plus this means we would be brothers for real. " he looked to be contemplating the idea "Aunt Kathy is an awesome mum. Plus you will get to have a dad. " I whispered the last sentence out. I know its a sensitive topic for him. "I don't know Andrew let me think about it okay? "I gave him a nod "I wont do anything without your say so. " there was something that I have always been curious about but never asked "Don't you ever wonder who your father is? I mean do you ever think about finding him? " he moved from the counter to pour the carrots into the stew before "Why you asking? " he didn't sound offended just...cautious maybe? "I've wanted to ask for a while now. Just didn't want to come of as insensitive."Embry only gave a snot in answer. "Sooo…do you? "I repeated "Honestly I always will, but my reasons for wanting to know differ from when I was a kid. At first I just wanted to have a dad like all the other kids on the res, and stop being called a bastard child. Then I wanted to just ask him why he left me. Why I wasn't enough you know? Now I really don't need him any more. Just wanna know if I have siblings out there. An older brother, or maybe a baby sister. But I truly could not care less about him. " huh, I guess that makes sense "You helped with that you know. With not having the huge desire to find my dad. " he added "ME, How?! " he shrugged "Well every time you complain about how crappy your mum is with all the boyfriends she used to bring home, well I realised it could be worse. " I didn't know what to say to that so I just gave him a smile.

Bella left, back to Arizona, she just left. I was watching TV with dad when she just stormed in packed her bags and left. Now I don't mind her decision to stay with mom, after all less of her means more fun. Its just how she left that bugs me. What she said to dad was really unnecessary. Its been a week now and we still haven't heard from her. Aunt Kathy has been coming over to console dad, so has Billy. It was during one of aunt Kathy's visits that I overheard them talking. "…not only when they are here. You have to decide what you want to be, a father or their friend. It is your house and they are your kids, but you really need to look at what is best for your kids long term. Not what is best right now. This is the last time I will but into your affairs Chief Swan. I just wish… " that's when I decided to give them privacy. I guess Bella really messed up. Glad it aint me this time. Soon after I heard the phone ringing. Not long after that dad came into my room looking worried. "Your sister is in the hospital. "


End file.
